


Waves

by squeamishsquid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Merstuck, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeamishsquid/pseuds/squeamishsquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is a mermaid, Dave is an unsuspecting beach-goer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote for a friend. I've never exactly written this kind of thing before, but uh... I love mermaids. It's a problem.  
> Completely spineless plot lacking smuts.  
> -sorry not sorry-

The sun was rising already. He hadn't slept, instead he'd been up rapping all night. At this point he might as well stay up. Outside the window the ocean wasn't far, but he'd been living here long enough it wasn't that impressive a sight. He could feel himself starting to drift off. Everyone on pesterchum was already asleep- or at least, everyone he was interested in talking to. Going out to the beach would be a good way to wake up. Then again, did he even feel like getting up? He could just go to bed now. 6 am. When would he be waking up if he slept now? After waffling for a few minutes, he got up.

He hadn't bothered to put on shoes, and he could feel the cool sand sticking to his feet. Wandering closer to the waters edge he grew more alert as the ocean spray tickled his cheeks. He closed his eyes for a bit. A headache was building at the back of his eyes. He'd left his shades behind, not needing them in the dim early morning. An outcropping of rocks was up ahead. He had explored them after they moved here, but couldn't remember if he'd been out since. Without completely deciding what he was doing, he headed towards the rocks.

He picked his way carefully through the rough terrain. The furthest point jutted far out from the edge of the shore. The rocks were damp with seawater. A jagged rock adorned the point. Edging around the sharp crag he searched for a safe point. Hidden from the back he found a smooth ledge facing the ocean. He sat down with a sigh, leaning back against the rocks. The cool rock at his back and gentle sounds of the water relax him, and he closes his eyes as he breathes the ocean air. A splashing a ways off makes him stir, and he realizes that even in the cool morning air the calmness of it all is putting him to sleep. He sits back up, determined to keep himself awake, when he realized he wasn't alone anymore. A few dozens yards away, bobbing in the waves, a boy about his age was watching him. His hair was dark and damp with seawater.

"Hey!" The boy called out enthusiastically, raising a hand from the water to wave at him.

"Uh.." From his position he could see the boy was shirtless- which wasn't all that surprising considering he was swimming. His skinned was lightly tanned, the light of the sun shining off his skin. Maybe he was a surfer? He was pretty sociable for a stranger. Should he just ignore him for now..?

"What's your name?" The boy continued, ignoring the other teen's discomfort.

What was this guy thinking, just outright asking the name of a cool guy like him? "... Dave."

"Ahaha! Nice to meet you," the other boy says as he drifts closer. He has a slight english accent Dave hadn't noticed before. The boy seems familiar, but he couldn't think of where he might have met him before. "I'm Jake. I thought we could have some fun together." He chuckles once more before diving beneath the water. As he dives down a scaled dark green tail flashes from the water, hitting the surface of the water and propelling him down.

Dave blinked. He sat back, rubbed at his eyes. The ocean surface was now clear; there was no trace of anyone being in the area. He leaned forward, trying to see through the murky waters. If there was nothing there, he would just write it off as having dozed off for a few minutes.. just a weird dream he had when he fell asleep next to the ocean.

That was what he was thinking when a cool hand shot up from the depths and wrapped around his wrist. He had a moment of startled panic before he was pulled forward, hitting the water's surface with a splash. The cool morning air was replaced with the freezing ocean's chill, stabbing at him like knives as he fought the impulse to breathe in. He felt slim arms wrap around him, and the force of the currents pushing against him. His eyes were squeezed shut against the icy water, and he reached out instinctively for something solid to hold onto. He hugged his arms around a warm body. It was the only thing steady in the frenzied ocean's waves, the ocean which had seemed so calm from the shore- but once inside seemed to hold a life of its own.

While he was still trying to register what was happening, suddenly he found his head above water. He breathed deeply, afraid that in another instant he might be submerged once again.

A few minutes passed when he realized the only movement was from gentle ocean swells. He opened his eyes, finding himself face-to-face(and uncomfortably close) with the same boy from earlier. Okay no, not boy, it was... one of those things that shouldn't exist. But here it was, holding him in a tight embrace a long ways from shore, and he wondered if he'd be better off trying to swim back on his own after seeing how the other boy was looking at him. That was, if he could get away at all.

"Alot funner out here than back on land, isn't it~?" Jake asked with a gentle mocking tone. Under the water he wrapped his tail around his captive's lower body for a second, squeezing gently before he had to release to keep them pushed to the surface. Compared to the coolness of the ocean, Dave's body was burning hot.

Dave gasped out, trying to keep his composure despite the anxiety building in his chest. "Yeah it's real fun jackass, but personally I'd have a better time with something beneath my feet so if you could swim us back over-"

"Nooo no, you just got here. Don't you wanna play? It'll be fun, c'mon.." Jake leaned close, nuzzling the side of Dave's face as he whined into his ear. Pressing his body flush up against the other boy's, he trailed one hand up the boy's spine while the other drifted down to hold his hips in place. He had to be in constant motion to keep up with the ocean's currents, and he used it to his advantage, rocking his hips against his captive's at every chance as his tale undulated around them.

"Oh god, what the hell.." Dave breathed, feeling his body heat up despite the cold around them. This was so fucked up, even if he was into dudes this guy wasn't even human- and they were in the middle of the goddamn ocean! He pushed against the other's chest weakly. Despite his thin frame, the merman had a surprising amount of strength. And at the back of the mind he knew that even if he could manage to get away, he would probably drown long before he got to shore. When Jake shifted to support him beneath the shoulders with one arm, and he felt the other hand slip into his shorts, he wondered if drowning wouldn't be better.

Jake could feel the tenseness of his partner's body, but the hardness of the cock he gripped lightly in his palm didn't lie. "Oh ho, getting a little excited are we?"

"Fffuuuuck..." Dave began, ending in a groan as the hand around him gave a slow pump. His cheeks were burning, and instead of pushing the other boy away he found himself gripping his shoulders for dear life. His limbs were going numb from the cold, but below his waist he could feel an unbelievable warmth. Around him the merman's hand squeezed gently, teasing him with light touches. Somewhere in the back of his mind a part of him was screaming, telling him to fight, to get away. It was drowned out by the sound of his pulse pounding in his ears. His head was spinning, and he couldn't seem to remember why he'd tried to fight in the first place.

Dave leaned into Jake now, clinging to his frame as he panted heavily. "Eaaasy there," Jake murmured against his neck, giving his member a few more slow strokes before releasing him. "What do you say we go someplace else to continue..?" Dave whimpered from the loss of contact, even as he mentally scolded himself for it. Unconsciously he leaned forward to try to get some feeling back, biting his lip to suppress his ragged breaths. "Unless of course you still want to go back?" Dave only shuddered in response, looking away as he gave a small shake of his head. Jake flashed a shark like grin as he tightened his arms around Dave's body. Scanning the shoreline in the distance he picked out a small inlet only reachable from the water. He sucked in a deep breath and pressed his lips to Dave's, breathing into him before diving beneath the waves.

Once again the world swirled around him in a blur, but this time he didn't mind as much. A boy had just kissed him on the lips, something that stood out despite the fact that the same boy had just been groping him a second ago- not to mention that the boy wasn't even human. That was his first kiss, wasn't it...? A manic little giggle made its way up his throat, and only his base instincts to preserve air helped him force it back down. Even as they moved through the water the merman's tail curled and squirmed against him, making him feel like he was going insane. The stinging ocean water barely helped to keep his senses together.

They surfaced and Jake pulled Dave up onto the rocks, laying him flat on his back. Slipping his hands under Dave's shirt he could feel his heaving chest. He pushed the shirt up over Dave's head, getting a look at his bare chest. His skin was pale and his nipples stood upright from the cold. Jake honed in on them, leaning in to one and giving it a gentle lap with his tongue, tweaking the other between his fingertips. Dave's breath hitched at the sudden stimulation. Looking down he saw the merman's eyes lock on to his. The image of the strange boy laying languidly across his chest, tongue swirling lazily around his erect nipple was seared into his mind as he squeezed his eyes shut. Above the water the sun was slowly rising.

Jake squirmed on the water slicked rocks as he stimulated the boy beneath him. Hidden behind his scales his manhood felt hot and stiff. He wanted more pressure there.. to feel some kind of relief- but taking care of Dave would have to come first. Sliding down, he grabbed hold of the top of Dave's shorts and boxers, pulling them down and off in one swift motion. The boy scrambled back until his back was pressed against the rocks. His face was red and he seemed to be trying to find a way to hide his erection without actually touching it.

On his belly with a smile on his face, Jake crawled forward. Putting a hand on each of Dave's knees he pulled them apart. His hands slid higher, until he was gently gripping Dave's thighs, holding them open. He snuck a look at Dave's face to find him watching with a look of tension and a palpable fear. The expression made Jake's heart flutter. Pushing himself up he placed a small peck on the other boy's lips, and turned his head aside to nuzzle in the crook of his neck. With one hand he stroked the boy's length softly, gently. "It's good, isn't it..?" he whispered to Dave's ear.

Dave leaned his head back against the rocks. He sighed and the tension left his body, as finally he answered, "Yeah..."

"Mm.. let me make it better," Jake murmured as he planted a kiss on Dave's neck. He continued to stroke him as he kissed and licked his way down Dave's chest, stopping briefly to lap at his nipple and the dip of his navel.

Dave jolted as he felt that surprisingly warm tongue coil around the base of his cock, then lick him from base to head in one long, languid stroke. The cold from the water had long since left him, all over he felt hotter than he ever had before. The other boy's mouth closed around the head of his cock, and he drew a sharp breath in, letting it out in a moan as more of him was taken in. The tight heat around him was intoxicating, and he found himself tangling his hands in the other boy's hair, wanting to pull him even closer.

He groaned low in his throat as Jake bobbed his head, making a slow rhythm and taking more each time. The slow burn that had built in Dave was consuming him completely now. He was on the edge as it was, barely holding himself back. Then he felt the merman swallowing around him, and his lips pressed against his abdomen. That was it. Dave came, hands gripping into fists in Jake's hair. His back arched, and he'd never admit to the sounds he made at that moment. Coming down he felt exhaustion taking over him, slumping down and letting his hands fall to his side.

Jake swallowed, ignoring the taste in his mouth and instead enjoying the sight of his companion as he let the boy's softening dick slip from between his lips. His own erection was painfully untended to, but it seemed like this human was in no shape to help him out with it at the moment.  
"Don't nod off now, Dave, I'm not into that..." He muttered, shifting his position. "Well, maybe a little."

Pulling himself free from the sheath that held his genitals this time of the month. Maybe next time he played with this Dave Wolf he'd have a more convenient form. He gave himself a few quick strokes before gathering up the humans legs in his hands, pulling them up and to the side. Pushing Dave's thighs together he positioned himself between them. It only took a few quick thrusts, looking down at Dave's reddened face before he was gone. He groaned, painting Dave's crotch and chest in cum.

He gave a contented sigh, leaning against Dave in the warm morning light. The human was already falling off to sleep as Jake wrapped him in his arms. Laying them both down he curled his tail around Dave, resting his head on his chest as he relaxed, and sleep welcomed him too.

**Author's Note:**

> okay maybe a little sorry  
> -crawls back into shell and hides-


End file.
